A Regular Life in a Regular show
by Lime Industries
Summary: Mordecai decides to make his move after all these years and maybe Margaret does like him, with CJ back in town, things get a little rough. Will Mordecai watch his relationship with Margaret blow away or will he stand up for the girl of his dreams? Rated T: Mild language and sexual content and violence. POSSIBLE Pairings are: MxM, RxE, AxB, or MxC?
1. Just a Regular day

**Hi guys! This is my first ever story on this website. And yay, it's finally Summer! I hope you guys like the first chapter! And there might be romance out there for all those Mordecai x Margaret fans. ;)**

* * *

 **Just a regular day**

It was a usual day at The Park, it was unusually usual, considering every other day there is something chaotic happening like a 3D film projector awakening the dead or a spaceship

crash-landing in the middle of the park with Future-Rigby explaining how Mr. Ross is planing to destroy Time itself. Nope, it was a regular day in a regular life...until Benson

decided to check on Mordecai and Rigby if they are doing their jobs at the snack-bar.

"This sucks!" Mordecai groaned, banging his head on the counter-top. "Why did we have to get put onto Snack duty?" Rigby says otherwise, "Dude this job is totally fun, your

just a turd! OW!" Mordecai socked Rigby in the stomach, "No your a TURD! Remember that one time you ate too much junk food and then your body gave up on you?!" Rigby,

on the floor laughing sluggishly, "Totally worth it-UGH!" Another punch landed on Rigby's arm, they continued to call each other turds and continue to wreck the place while

their boss was driving closer and closer to their location. "Dude come on let's start acting like we are working so Benson doesn't fir-WHAT IS THIS MESS!" Mordecai got cut off by

Benson, their ill-tempered boss that tends to threaten the staff by firing them. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE SNACK-BAR!" Benson hollered out to his two least-favorite

employees, "THE SNACK-BAR IS TRASHED BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS!" During the fight, the Nacho cheese dispenser leaked cheese all over the floor and the microwavable Chile

burritos fell off of the metal rack and were all stepped on, causing the fragile plastic packaging to rip open and all the Chile and bean sauce oozed out of the flour tortilla mingling

with the nacho cheese. "ARRGH! THE CHEESE, THE BURRITOS, THE NAPKINS! YOU GUYS ARE 1000 PERCENT FIRED!" Benson shrieked with his last ounce of air leaving him red-faced, huffing and puffing, and of course...red gumballs.

A good 10 minutes have passed in Benson's office, Mordecai and Rigby sat uncomfortably in the hard, wooden chairs, waiting for Benson to come back with their forms. Sweat

trickled down both 23-year old's neck, back, and face. Then, a slam broke the silence as Benson stormed into his chair, Mordecai glanced at his best friend. And his best friend

glanced back at him too, they both knew Benson fired them countless times but never actually never meant it or did the official paperwork. "So guys" Benson said in a stern but

even voice, "I have decided to make a system regarding you two slackers behaviors." Benson pointed to a T-chart with one side a picture of Mordecai and another side with a

picture of Rigby. "If one of you OR both of you do something that you two shouldn't be doing at that time, I will mark it down on this chart. Hmmmm, think of it as Baseball.

Strike one, strike two-What happens at strike three?" Rigby butted in, Benson took a very...deep...breath, "YOUR OUT OF THE PARK!" Benson shouted in a sense of fury, Rigby

then said in a slow and cautious voice, "But isn't that a good thing-NOT FOR YOU TWO SLACKERS, IF YOU GET THREE STRIKES YOUR FIRED, NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" As soon as Benson was done the two jumped out of their seats are sprinted out the door.

 **-The Coffee Shop**

Margaret and Eileen have been working overtime for the Afternoon Rush, many Businessmen and women, were piling in just to get a good and tasty brew unlike from their

corporate offices that give them cheap impure coffee that is 90 percent water and 10 percent powder. These two women are working to make ends meet, just then a vibration

emerged near the Robin's breast-pocket, signaling that somebody has texted her in the wrong place and at the wrong time. Margaret groaned and rolled her eyes as she handed

a very impatient customer his cappuccino. "Finally, it took nearly 10 minutes!" As he stormed off, brushing his shoulder next a certain blue jay and a raccoon she knew, both of

their eyes met as they both simultaneously blushed and looked away. "Dude...we almost had it! I really thought Benson was really gonna kill us!" Mordecai breathed, Rigby

rolled his eyes, "Come on Dude! We did more damage than this before, hello? Susan, Death Bear, Destroyer of Worlds, even that one time I tried to un-jinx myself in the

bathroom!" Mordecai sighed, "But this time I guess we crossed Benson's breaking point-HMGHN!" Mordecai turned around stared right at Margaret, "The usual?" She asked,

Mordecai just stood there, unable to answer her question and stared straight into her brown eyes. "Yes! Give us the usual!" Rigby spoke loudly, slightly annoyed that Mordecai

hasn't tried to make a move on her since September, now it's March. Margaret just walked away as she didn't see Mordecai goggling at her at all, Mordecai just face-palmed

himself and hit his head on the table with a big "UGH! I just messed up another chance with Margaret. I'm never going to go out with her." Rigby, looking at his felt a little pity,

tried to comfort his friend. "Come on dude! You always got a chance, if there is a match made in heaven...it might be you guys." Mordecai looked up to his friend and smiled,

"Thanks dude, maybe you are right, I guess I might try to ask her out sometime this week." Margaret came back with Mordecai and Rigby's coffee, she scanned the whole

shop for them, and they were gone. Mordecai left the Coffee Shop with Rigby with a glimmer of hope in his eyes, " _Maybe, just maybe."_

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys like that chapter** **and most likely I will be updating again soon, so review this story and how you think it's going so far. And maybe give me some suggestions of how the plot might go. P.S: Sorry for the short chapter, I know if you were me that I would want to read more but I have a lot of stuff to do right now so check back later cuz I got a whole day of nothing once I'm done with my work.**

 **;) -Lime Ind.**


	2. Mordecai's move

**Hi guys! I'm promised I be back on the story sooner or later, so Mordecai's having girl troubles now huh? I apologize that my last chapter was so short considering it is the first chapter of my story, I will promise to make this and future chapters longer. And if you guys are still reading this you guys must want to really read more and thanks on that! (This story takes place after a few months of the episode "Dumped at the Altar"). Catch you guys on the flip side!**

* * *

 **Mordecai's move**

"Mordecai, this date was the worst I could ever experience, GOD! I don't know even why I said yes when you asked me out, I actually thought this night would be romantic or at least decent!" Mordecai just stood there, beak parted, with a look of utter horror and shock painted on his face. He just stood there while a barrage of hate and rage came down

on him like a tidal wave of frenzied savagery, he never knew this side of Margaret before, this wasn't the Margaret he knew. The Margaret he knew was kind and caring, this Margaret was formed on some foundation of resentment and bitterness. "M-M-Margaret." Mordecai managed to sputter out before Margaret could cut him off with another volley

of disbelief and disrespect. _"No...this can't be happening! I don't even remember asking her to go out on a date yet!"_ Mordecai thought deliriously as all these words she kept shoving up his ear, "What did I do wrong?" Mordecai blurted out, realizing his mistake and slapped his head and prepared for another flown-blown outburst. But then everything

went silent, Mordecai looked away from his arms and did a full 360, Margaret was gone? His mind was racing, trying to figure and calculate rationally and correctly.

 _"Where did she_ _go? This isn't possible!"_ Mordecai clutched his head with both hands and fell to the ground, his head was aching from all that rush of adrenaline and confusion.

He looked down and saw a pair of legs he knew was definitely a bird, he looked up and instantly got struck down by Margaret, "That's what you get for not paying attention to me!"  
She bawled, now tears leaking from her eyes as she walked away with her hands to her face, sobbing.

Mordecai looked at the direction she left him, now people crowded around him, nodding their heads in disapproval and murmuring about what he did to that poor robin.

He felt weaker than ever, he couldn't even heave himself off the ground, then his vision became blurred. "Margaret" Mordecai slurred, he pointed in the direction she left him, except that he forgot what direction she left and where he was even facing. As blindness started to takes over his eyes and weariness took over his muscles.

 _"What did I do wrong?"_ Mordecai thought as darkness and fatigue claimed his soul.

"AAAAH!" Mordecai shouted falling off his bed with sweat in every inch of his feathers, as he lay there panting. His mind was yet again running for a logical reason of what happened to him for the past few minutes. _"I'm in bed, I'm at the park, Rigby's beside me, that means...it was all A DREAM!"_ He let go a sigh of comfort and relief.

It was all a dream, that means Margaret didn't really hate him, hit him, and leave him! Then suddenly Rigby woke up shrieking, "GAHHHHH! Dude why did you wake me up?" Rigby glanced at a soaked blue-jay and sniggered, "Ugh! You don't have to wake me up cause you have a pissing malfunction!"Mordecai rolled his eyes.

"Dude, it was sweat, I had a bad dream and I'm pretty sure it was too late for that reaction." Rigby started to grin mischievously, "It wasn't a wet dream wasn't it Mordecai?"

"UGH! What dude?! NO!?" Blush started to burn on his face giving Rigby a misleading telltale sign signaling it was true. "Whatever dude, I'm taking a shower." Mordecai walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Bang! Bang! Someone was clearly hitting the door, "Just admit it Mordecai! You did have a wet dream!" Rigby giggled, Mordecai walked into the shower and turned the knob to the warm setting.

"YOWZA!" Mordecai yelped and backed away from the shower, the water was ice cold and Rigby was still getting him to spill the beans. Mordecai waited impatiently for the shower to heat up and washed and lathered himself with soap in every inch possible.

* * *

 **-The Steps to the Park House**

Benson was getting impatient for Mordecai and Rigby, for the past two weeks, Benson reminded everyone that they had a important park meeting today and everyone had shown up instead of Mordecai and Rigby. _"Those two slackers better come out right now or I'm marking them down!"_ Rigby was eating some junk food he found in the kitchen and checked the clock. "Oh CRAP! MORDECAI GET OUT OF THE SHOWER WE HAVE TO GO TO THE PARK MEETING!" Mordecai just got out of the shower and overheard Rigby screeching about something.

Rigby hopped up the stairs 3 at a time and opened the bathroom door, Mordecai blushed furiously and turned red. "Dude! What the heck!?" Not giving a chance for his best friend to respond Rigby shouted out, "WE'RE LATE FOR BENSON'S IMPORTANT MEETING YA DING-WAD!" Mordecai gasps and looks at his watch, "W-w-we only have 10 seconds left! WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? RUN!" Mordecai jumps out the window and Rigby tumbles down the stairs and out the door.

Only 4 seconds left as Mordecai leaps out of the roof and crashes down with a sickening snap. "OWWWWWWW!" Mordecai hollered, "Mordecai! " Rigby shouted!

Mordecai's vision became obscured and his hearing seemed to be going fainter by the second, he felt nauseous with pain and blacked out.

* * *

 **-The Hospital**

"Ugh..." Mordecai suddenly awoke, "Dude, your awake!" A blurry outline of Rigby echoed, "Where am I?" Mordo said groggily as he tried to stand up but the yeti, Skips, pushed him back down. "You need to rest, You broke your leg and your in the hospital." Then a man with a white lab coat and glasses walked into the room, "Is this Mordecai James Quintel's room?" He questioned with a Mexican accent.

For the next 20 minutes, Mr. Hernandez explained that Mordecai's leg must remain in a cast for the next 2 1/2 months if it doesn't reveal itself to any injuries.

 **-20 minutes later**

Mordecai was playing Strong Johns III IOS version and was beating Rigby to the pulp, "Whoooooooooooooooo! I won again!" "STOP TALKING! You only one because your player one!" Rigby complained, "I want to be player one!"

"Knock, knock." A familiar feminine voice appears in the doorway, Mordecai's face blushes up firetruck red as his mind stops in it's tracks. _"Oh crap! It's Margaret!_

"Ha Ha! Look who's here, my girlf-I mean Margaret!" Mordecai face-palms, _"Really Mordecai? You screwed it up again!"_

Margaret blushes when she realizes what Mordecai meant, "So Mordecai, that must hurt", pointing at the cast. Mordecai winces, "Naw, It's just really really itches." Truth was, the plaster cast was giving him a hard time trying to keep it cool in front of Margaret.

Mustering all the courage he could find, Mordecai took a deep breath and considered his options, _"I could try to ask her out, but what if she rejects me? I don't think I can take that."_ Then in another part of his mind, a determined voice spoke up. _"ASK HER OUT! She will most likely say yes! I'm your conscience, I know what's best for you!"_ Mordecai exhales, looks up at Margaret and clearly say without stuttering, "Hey Margaret, I got free 2 tickets Love Bots III, Rigby doesn't want to go. DO you want to come along with me?"

Margaret blushed furiously and replied, "Sure, it's a date. Um I gotta go Mordecai, text me the time and place!"

Mordecai and Rigby stare at her until their line of sight is totally gone, "Duuuudddddeeeee! This time you struck GOLD with Margaret, and I thought you didn't have the balls to-OW!" Mordecai punched him in the arm, "Your lucky I'm in a good mood, cuz I got a date with the girl of my dreams."

Vibrations and a cheesy ringtone made from the Arctic Monkeys "Do you wanna know?", Mordecai eagerly took out his phone and just what he thought, Margaret.

 **Margaret: So when is the movie?**

 **Me: This Friday**

 **Margaret: oh I might not be able to come.**

 **Me: 00_ why not?**

 **Margaret: I'm busy, I have night shift. :(**

 **Me: We could catch the early show? (:/)**

 **Margaret: That can work!**

 **Me: Sure! Can you pick me up? I got a broken leg?**

 **Margaret: Yes, dude, yes**

* * *

 **-Later that night**

Mordecai and Rigby were watching Carter and Briggs: The season finale, but Mordecai couldn't hear anything on the TV because of his roommates deafening snoring and muttering something about Eileen, he was getting pretty annoying, so Mordecai said the one thing that might shut Rigby up.

He leaned in closer and closer to Rigby's ear, and whispered..."Ello Gov'nor". Rigby's bloodshot eyes opened and shrieked and leaped off the couch and crashed into the TV.

Rigby got up, "DUDE, WHAT THE H! WHY?! I WAS HAVING SEX WITH EILEE-OOP!" Rigby's face instantly blossomed flaming red as Mordecai dropped down to the floor and started to crack up, "THIS ISN'T FUNNY! STOP LAUGHING!" Rigby exclaimed, sweating, Mordecai got up and a rank stench flew into his nostrils.

"AW SICK! DUDE!" Rigby did a quick glance at his nether-regions and turned pale, there were some excess sappy substances between his legs that were the source of the foul-smelling odor. "Take a shower now!" Mordecai pleaded, "It smells!" Rigby immediately backs away and runs up the stairs.

A few minutes later, the sound of the shower running can be heard through the pipes. Mordecai smirked, _"Look who's having a wet dream now"._

Mordecai's phone buzzed a notification, it was a locator app that tells you who's in town and where they are currently at. Mordecai hasn't used that app since CJ and Mordecai broke up a few months ago. He forgotten all about it, as he snagged his phone between the couch cushions...his eyes widened. _"No...this can't be..I just moved on!"_

Then a voice appeared behind him making him jolt in shock, Rigby looked at his friend's face, It was all pale and shocked. "Dude, what's wrong?'

* * *

 **This chapter is a little bit longer than the last chapter, but don't worry. I will continue to make it longer and longer for the more chapters to come.**

 **I'm pretty sure you know who this person is that appeared on Mordecai's phone, and YES, this person will try and wreck Mordecai's relationship with**

 **Margaret. I will try to update tomorrow, but no promises, I might get writers block or something. Like and review peeps!**

 **-Lime Ind.**


	3. The date of a Lifetime?

**I'm back with another chapter and I will make this longer than the last few chapters. I promise, so...last chapter: Mordecai struck gold with Margaret and now he has a Date! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! But will someone get in their way of their relationship? Find out on this episode of Walking Dead.**

 **Frank Derabont: I made that comic/show, you have no right to include that in your opening monologue!**

 **Me: What are you going to do about it?**

 **Frank: I will sue the pants off of you!**

 **Me: Crap.**

* * *

 **The Date of a Lifetime?**

Mordecai broke out of his ghost-like trance to look at Rigby, the puzzled raccoon just stares at him, as if waiting for him to shed some light into his pale demeanor. "Never mind, Rigby, I'm just nervous about my date with Margaret" The raccoon expression changed from confused to happy again, "Your going to do fine, how did you get your hands on those tickets anyway, I thought they were sold out?"

Then a high-pitched optimistic voice suddenly crashed into the room, "I spend most of my free time on the "inter-webs" and I happen to win 2 free tickets to Love-Bots III"

"Thanks Pops, I know you don't like romance movies anyway, and you don't have a girlfriend" Mordecai replied.

"Oh hush-puppy, I heard it's a jolly good show! But alas, my sweet soul mate, Delara, has moved on from this world" Pops took out a old silver pocket-watch, "When I first bought this, was the first time I met Delara. And this watch stopped ticking, it was the day she died"

The Park's doorbell was rung, Mordecai's heart stopped. Once he got his brain functioning again he used his crutches to open the door.

A beautiful robin was waiting for him at the door, her appearence made Mordecai go into a temporary shock. She wore a short-sleeved summer floral t-shirt and blue denim shorts. "Do I look too overdressed for the movie theater?" Margaret asked, Mordecai without putting any thought to it just slipped out from his mouth, "You look like the goddess of beauty to me" Mordecai turned around and face-palmed himself, _"There I go, I screwed it up again"._

The blue-jay turned around and was surprised to see Margaret giggling and blushing, "Oh your too kind Mordecai"

The two birds strolled to Margaret's new car, Mordecai let out a low whistle, "The new 'Redemption' from Honda, that's a pretty nice car you got there Margaret!"

Margaret just turned into a deeper shade of red, "Thanks Mordecai". As she unlocked the car, Mordecai looked at his phone:

 **Your friend CJ is back in town!  
Location: AMC theater**

Mordecai started sweating, his face started to lose a little bit of color. _"CJ's at the movie theater too! Oh no! What happens if I come across her! I have too-_ Are you coming in Mordecai?" Margaret's voice broke into his thoughts, Mordecai turned around and sat in the car. "Is there something wrong Mordecai, you look a little pale?"

"Nothing Margaret, I'm fine, let's just get to the movies so we can get good seats" As Margaret put her car into drive, Mordecai's mind is racing. _"Whatever happens, try not to have any contact, avoid her...avoid her..."_

CJ just parked her car in the last spot of the lot, she was clutching movie tickets to Love-Bots III for the 7:00 showing. CJ would have to wait 3 more hours until the movie starts, normally she would go loiter around the mall but she's got business to take care of.

* * *

 **-Flashback**

CJ just moved back to her new apartment a few hours ago, she was thinking to kill some time so why not the movies? CJ walked past a couple of boxes and knocked one over, she glanced at the picture taken only a few months ago. Mordecai and CJ at the Cheezers mini-golf contest, the time at the pier, CJ sighed and put back those pictures in the box.

 _"Mordecai, we could have been so good together"_ Then the notification on her phone interrupted her thoughts, she checked her phone:

 **Your friend Mordecai is in town!  
** **Location: The Park**

CJ checked Mordecai's status on Facebook:

 **Mordecai  
Status: Happy**

 **Currently** **Up to: Going to the movies with Margaret**

CJ stopped there, _"Mordecai? On a date with that Whore? He must be really begging me to come back to him. How could he even have feelings for that slut!"_

She checked her phone again, _"To the movies? I bet their watching Love-Bots III together! It's the hottest movie of the year for couples"_ She took her keys and walked down the stairs to the back-lot and got into her car.

The car roared to life as the engine gave it's usual rhythmic thumping, she pulled out of her parking lot and onto the highway to AMC movie theater with only one intention in her mind...to get Mordecai back from Margaret.

 _"Mordecai, YOU WILL BE MINE!"_

 **-End of Flashback**

* * *

 **-AMC Theater**

Margaret's car pulled into the only empty parking spot in the parking lot, the distinctive click of the parking brake can be heard. "Lucky you broke your leg Mordecai, or else we couldn't find anywhere to park!" "Meh, one of the perks of being handicapped" Mordecai joked around, nervous of encountering CJ.

"We're still 20 minutes early before the previews start, let's go see if there's anything to buy that's totally not overpriced at the concession stand."

Mordecai looked back as something caught his attention, Margaret, realizing that her date's occasional attempt to start a conversation has ceased. She turned around to see Mordecai slowly walking towards a mini-hedge at the edge of the sidewalk.

"Mordecai what's wrong?" She asked, Mordecai turned around and stared at her. A few awkward moments passed, "Sorry, I thought I heard some thing rustling in the bushes"

He started walking towards Margaret, occasionally glancing back to check on the hedges.

CJ let out a sigh of relief, she couldn't let Mordecai find out that she still have feelings for him...at least not at the moment. She wrestled her way out of the hedge, leaves and tiny branches clung onto her shirt and pants. She brushed them off and looked back at the hedge, or what was left of it.

A giant gaping whole could be seen easily and was a easy sight to spot. CJ swept off any remainder scraps of leaves and trash she might have gotten stuck on during her "snooping" on Mordecai and walked to the movie theater.

Loud conversations could be heard in the lobby, teens gossiping, men drinking at the bar, kids playing in the arcade, or nerds bragging how many times they seen _Star Wars_.

Mordecai waited in line to get a huge soda and popcorn, there was no need for candy or nachos, cause they were obnoxiously overpriced at 12 to 15$ each.

"You want a jumbo soda and popcorn sir?" The squeaky-voiced teen squealed making Mordecai cringe, he too remembered the days when he was going through Puberty, horrible acne, voice changes, and mood swings and doing dangerous things like drunk driving with Rigby or spying on girls through binoculars.

The blue-jay paid the teen and walked down the plush carpet glancing a cardboard cut-outs of new movies, Margaret was on her phone, talking to her dad.

"Hey Margaret the previews are going to start soon, hurry up!" "OK dad, I'll do my weekly segment tomorrow! Ugh, bye I love you"

The two cardinals stepped into the darkened theater and found decent seats in the middle. The previews started, one was about Doctor Who and the other was about Zombie Dinner Party: The Feast. 15 minutes into the previews, a familiar cloud girl walks into the dark theater, her eyes dart left and right to the sides of the room, as if she's looking for someone.

Mordecai choked on his popcorn and ducked down out of CJ's line of sight, "Margaret I dropped my phone somewhere, help me find it?" Mordecai lied, Margaret rolled her eyes and bent down to search for Mordecai's "missing" phone.

"Is this your phone?" Margaret handed him a sticky flip-phone that by the looks of it, the phone's been under the chair for at least a few years.

 _"AWW! Gross!"_ Mordecai thought at the sight of the repulsive piece of old technology. He cautiously glanced up from his seat and was relieved to find that CJ has left the room.

- **1 hour and 30 minutes later**

Margaret and Mordecai cruised out of the movie theater and made a beeline to her car. "Oh, I'm tired" The blue-jay groaned. "I need a drink" Margaret stared at Mordecai, she didn't knew that Mordecai drinks alcohol. After a few moments, Margaret speaks up. "I know just the place"

* * *

 **-The Stray Sheep**

Erica, a red-headed human, was having a lomg night. Business was slow, few people showed up, and her boss wasn't letting her leave early. "Things will pick up soon I bet, just hold on a little bit more" Her boss's words echoed through her quiet and extremely bored mind.

 _"Just hold on a little bit more, there's barely anyone in this bar! I wish I co-"_ Erica's thoughts were disrupted by the ringing of the bell signaling someone has entered the bar.

Two birds walked into the bar, one was a male blue-jay and the other seemed to be a female robin. They sat down in one of the booths and signaled her to come over and give them their drinks.

"Hi guys I'm Erica what do you guys want to drink?" She asked politely, "I'd take a "Godfather" cocktail and I think she wants a "Whiskey Smash" and maybe some peanuts"

The blue-jay smiled courteously in Erica's general direction as she mixed the ingredients together to make a Godfather cocktail, there was...something about him that makes him special. But she was already dating Toby for about 6 months now, and it seems to her that he already has a girlfriend.

She sauntered toward the two and handed them their drinks, she went back to the counter and stared at the blue-jay.

Toby was having a very good day, his boss gave him a paid day off and since he his the favorite of the manager, he managed to get a free polished Chevrolet Sonic that was abandoned for a few weeks already.

He was in a very good mood when he looks into the Stray Sheep to meet the current "Love of his Life", Erica Anderson.

But then he notices that Erica's in a deep trance and was staring at a complete stranger, anger and confusion flushed through his face, " _Erica? Making goo-goo eyes at a random person?!"_

Toby walks into The Stray Sheep with a bitter taste in his mouth, and it was not from alcohol.

 **-20 minutes later**

Mordecai and a slightly intoxicated Margaret strolled out of The Stray Sheep and walked down to the parking lot.

"This was one of the best nights I've been in so far!" Margaret slurred, she stumbled a few steps and collapsed on top of Mordecai. Blush crept on his face and a dirty thought crossed his mind, a silhouette caught Mordecai's attention and slowly started marching towards them.

"What do you want? Who are you?!" Mordecai demanded, he got up, stood tall and was ready for a fight...except that something even more shocking happened.

CJ steeped out of the shadows and under the flickering street light, "Hello Mordecai, long time no see" She glanced down at drunk Margaret, "So I see your dating a drunken tramp now" Mordecai's hands soon balled in into fists of anger, "Don't call Margaret that!" He shouted, CJ merely smiled and tried to grab Mordecai's hand.

The blue-jay slapped her hands, "Don't touch me! You useless piece of cloud!" Margaret...now aware of the situation, took over the conversation.

"Get away from us CJ! What do you want from us!" CJ pushed Margaret to the ground and pointed at Mordecai, "I want you Mordecai, I love you! And I was wrong to break up with you!"

Mordecai shoved her away, "NO! It's over between me and you! I'm dating Margaret now, I'm happy the way my life is, just leave us alone!"

"I love you Mordecai! You WILL BE MINE! I will-Is there a problem here miss?" A police officer questioned, CJ turned dark gray and fired a lightning bolt at the police officer.

The shot struck him straight in the chest and his heart stopped, his eyes widened and he slid off the car. His partner grabbed a shotgun and started firing away at CJ, Mordecai and Margaret ran for her car and slid for cover when CJ started firing at them. "OH NO LOVER-BOY I'm not done with you yet!" The cop was speaking frantically in his walkie-talkie and simultaneously blind firing at CJ.

"Shots fired! I repeat SHOTS FIRED! I need backup at East Pines back lot!-Give me that!" Mordecai interrupted and snatched the shotgun and .38 revolver from his holster.

Bullets ricocheted and echoed through the empty parking lot, shells clattered to the ground, fires erupted from stray cars and distant sirens could be heard from afar. "I'm almost out!" Mordecai exclaimed, dropping all the empty bullets to the ground, emitting a dinging sound when they make contact with the ground.

CJ was still in a state of rage firing lightning at everything, Mordecai glanced at Margaret, who still had her hands in her ears. he wondered if he they could make it out alive.

Toby slammed the door to The Stray Sheep and walked into the alley, making a shortcut to the back lot. He just had a fight with Erica, a loud fight, now he wondered if their relationship would survive.

He distinctively heard gunfire in the back lot, it grew louder as Toby made his way closer and closer.

As he ran into the back-lot, he saw fire and a cluster of bullets and debris everywhere. His head turned right when he heard the sound of approaching sirens and looked at the pack of incoming police cars, he looked back to see a very angry storm cloud glaring at him. "YOU SHOULD'NT BE HERE!" The cloud bellowed, as he tried to back away a single lightning bolt struck him square in the chest and he tumbled to the ground. Toby felt his heart slow down, each beat getting longer than the last, he felt dizzy and heartbroken.

The angry words from his girlfriend are the last words he will ever hear, _"I never want to see you again!"_ Those words echoed through his mind as he gave up on life. Tobias Nebbins let darkness claim him.

"We got to help that kid!" Margaret shouted over the loud explosions and gunfire, Mordecai glanced at the direction she was pointing at and a saw a limp, lifeless body slumped on the asphalt.

The rest of the police showed up to aid in the chaos, more gunfire and explosions could be heard, and CJ was at her height of temper. Lightning bolts erupting uncontrollably from her body, then she realized she was outnumbered by great numbers.

CJ took her cloud form and flew off into the hazy night sky.

Mordecai ran to the boy, except that he looked like he was the same age as Mordecai, "We need a medic!" the paramedics arrived and took the bodies and the kid on the stretcher, "There's no heartbeat, wait...I hear one! Very faint, rush him to the hospital! Go!" Margaret then turned around and saw the red-headed waitress running towards the ambulance.

"What's wrong? Where's Toby?" Erica asked, "Oh you mean the blonde kid? I'm sorry but he got shot by lightning and he's in critical condition"

Erica started to tear up, "We-we had a fight, and I said I-I never want to se-see him again! This is my f-fault!" She stuttered, and she took off crying.

 _"That poor girl"_ Margaret thought, "Mordecai? Mordecai?" She searched for him and saw him collapsed on the ground, "Mordecai! Mordecai!"

* * *

 **-The Hospital**

"Mordecai! Mordecai?" The blue-jay aroused, he saw a worried looking Margaret staring at him. "Uhhhhh, what happened?" "You got a concussion somehow earlier"

Then flashes of memory came back, CJ attacking them, the poor kid dying, the cop. "I'm sorry Margaret, I just wanted you to have a good time, I've never meant for this to happen, truth is...I love you" Margaret gasped, those 3 words she been longing to hear for a very long time. "I-I love you too Mordecai"

The two cardinals embraced, lips locking tightly together, a few minutes later...they parted, they held hands and acknowledged the new relationship blossoming between them.

"Besides the chaos, I guess this was kind of the date of a lifetime" Margaret said, "Yeah" Mordecai couldn't agree more, this was indeed a unforgettable date of a lifetime.

* * *

 **Hi guys! Lime here! So, what do you guys think about my story so far, so CJ flipped out and Toby got killed! But *Spoiler Alert* he is still alive and well (Not really) and is in the hospital. If you guys know where Toby and Erica+ the Stray Sheep are from, tell me and the first one is see is maybe the one I might give a shout-out too! Well I must leave you now to deal with the lawsuit XD. Goodbye until next time!**

 **-Lime Ind.**


	4. Plotting Revenge

**Hi guys! I'm back again! Updating and all that stuff, so I was PM'ing to BrunoMarslover21 and I think I convinced her to update on her stories (Yay!)**

 **If you read my profile, I enjoy her Fan-fics and along with other writers. But so far she's the best one, (probably cuz she writes the most stories)**

 **Enough chit-chat, let's get to the story and see how Margaret and Mordo are doing! And sorry for not updating sooner, I was forced onto a trip which  
**

 **included no computers or laptops whatsoever! (Yikes!)**

* * *

 **Plotting Revenge**

It was late when Mordecai got released from The Hospital, the gray clouds shrouding the moon's natural light. Margaret, feeling that this was mostly her fault, convinced Mordecai to sleep over at her place.

"You really don't have Margaret, I can just sneak in to the house without Benson hearing me from his office"

Benson works late on Fridays at the park, handling paperwork and other official stuff he's got to do. "With a broken leg and crutches? Mordecai be a little bit more realistic!'" Margaret joked, putting the car into gear.

* * *

- **Make out Mountain**

CJ turned back into her humongous cloud form as she tumbled down a steep mountain side, all that fighting and changing forms nearly drained all her powers. She stumbled on some rocks and slid downhill a few more meters.

When she got up there was a rather strange sight that startled her, it was a half man-half stag hybrid. With a bow in his hands, staring at CJ with his black orbs of which were his eyes.

"It seems that you have a feud with Mordecai and Rigby too?" The stag-man asked, CJ just gasped and nodded, terrified of his appearence and his ability to speak.

"I too, have...seek retaliation against those two imbeciles that not only wounded me but WRECKED MY FOREST!" He shouted, once he regained his voice he spoke in a calm mischievous manner.

He handed CJ a rectangular item covered in a brown packaging sealed with flexible vines.

"Go...seek revenge on people you despise" CJ was astonished, "But...why...how do I-Oh...you will find out in time" The stag-man giggled with glee and hopped into the shadows of the forest.

CJ opened the brown packaging, letting the vines fall to the ground. It was a notebook of some kind, except that it had a dark aura and a stench of decay that made CJ cringe with disgust.

She then notices that the stag-man has disappeared into the forest, she shuddered as she thought of the game "Slenderman: The Eight Pages". A game where you must find eight pages while simultaneously being hunted by a terrifying slender creature with no face, and no soul.

Then CJ spots something in the faraway woods, between the two inter-lapping trees, then she realizes she's not alone.

* * *

 **-Margaret's Apartment**

A silver Honda pulls up on the second floor of the parking lot, very few cars were to be seen. The two lovebirds stepped out of the car and instantly got struck by the chilly breeze coming from the outside.

Distant honking and sirens were heard usually at this time of night, but tonight...was deathly silent.

Margaret fidgeted while searching for her room key, Mordecai felt it too, something was definitely not right. The atmosphere of the hallway became heavy and the ominous silence increased by the second.

It suddenly became cold in the heated hallways, both birds exhaled steam, Margaret opened the door to the dark room.

"Finally! Mordecai that was a bit eerie don't you-" She abruptly froze, Mordecai turned around and saw it too. A dark silhouette of what appears to be a long-haired woman wearing a ghostly white hospital gown.

Mordecai flicked the switch to the lights, the florescent lights flickered to life making the two temporarily blind.

When they both lowered their arms the mysterious lady was no where to be seen. They brushed it off as some sort of mirage for being up that late in the night, Mordecai slept on the couch while Margaret slept in her room behind him.

 **-2:00 A.M**

Mordecai woke up sleepily, he stared around and saw no reason why he woke up. He smacked his lips and lied his head on the soft pillow...then he felt it.

The atmosphere in the apartment became cold and eerie again, Mordecai started to breathe mist again. The blue-jay turned on his phone and searched for the lamp, he flicked it on and the halogen light only shown to the far end of the living room. he shut it off, hoping that he didn't wake Margaret up. _"What!?"_

There he saw it, the same woman was staring into Margaret's room at the threshold of the door. He flicked the lights on again, she was gone, he turned them off...she was THERE.

He turned them on again she disappeared, he flicked them off and still she was gone. Mordecai was confused, until he heard a ear-splitting scream coming from Margaret's room.

Mordecai hobbled rapidly to Margaret's room where he saw the lady standing right next to her bed. He reached for the lights and instantaneously she evaporated into thin air.

But then the flickering lights burned out and slowly faded away, Margaret forgot to buy replacement light-bulbs a few days ago.

The lights sputtered and died revealing that the lady was face to face to Mordecai, he tried to scream but no sound could escape from his fear-swelled throat. He suddenly flew across the room, crashing into the TV and a assortment of My Little Pony DVDS that Margaret kept secret behind the counter.

Mordecai blacked out but was instantly revived by Margaret's shrieks.e

As soon as he got there Margaret stopped screaming, she looked completely unharmed...and confused, after further investigation it turns out she doesn't remember anything at all regarding about their supernatural encounter.

Mordecai thought it was best for her if she doesn't remember anything about that.

As he lied down on the couch hoping to get a minimal of 7 hours of sleep, his alarm on his phone rang, signaling it was time to work. Usually the Park doesn't open until 9 A.M, but today was the Park's anniversary and Benson needed everyone there at 2:30 to help out with everything.

The blue-jay groaned and heaved himself off the couch to make himself a kick-start on energy, a double-dosed creamer with cappuccino, latte, and a espresso.

The ultimate caffeine hybrid super-charged with energy to the max, it has the possibility to be fuel for a car. Margaret's manager invented this "monster" while on experimenting on sugar.

Mordecai gulped down the mutant drink in less than 2 seconds and slammed the cup on the counter, there was always a vile but tolerable taste to it. And Mordecai couldn't even guess what was going happen next.

He collapsed on the hard, cold floor, his head and heart thumping against his skeleton to adjust to this sudden burst of energy.

Mordecai's prolonged nauseousness soon transformed into a state of a frenzied form of energy pent up in a tiny bottle that was about to explode, he rushed to the door without hesitation and slammed into the wooden frame regardless of the condition of his leg

He felt absolutely no pain, only high on energy, Margaret stumbled out of her room, confused, until she glanced at the ingredients he was using to make his "coffee".

"Mordecai! Wait!"

* * *

 **-The Park House**

Benson woke up on his desk, papers and objects askew, and a puddle of drool forming on a bunch of audit papers. Then Benson remembered what day it was, "SHOOT!" He raged and checked his watch, 3:00 A.M and then he fired a bunch of words in a format you wouldn't understand. (In cartoon language, it goes like this: #!$% #*%#! $# #$$#$#$ ! #?!$$ !%$#$^&, and yes I just procrastinated XD)

Pops was having a good dream involving a talking doll and some pair of tants, when he was suddenly interrupted by cries of rage.

Benson was heaving boxes down the hallway making objects clatter on the wooden floor. He rushed into the living room and dumped everything on the couch, there was too much weight for him to carry.

"Benson! What on Earth are you doing!?" Pops questioned loudly, Benson was raging out over something Pops forgot about.

 _"What is this gum-ball machine talking about? OF COURSE! THE PARK'S ANNIVERSARY!"_ Pops told Benson to calm down about the party. "There's no need mope and rage Benson, the Park's going to be all right" Benson turned to Pops, "It's not the Park's anniversary I'm worried about" Now Pops was puzzled, "What do you mean no the park's anniversary?"

Benson looked up to the old man and said in the most serious tone ever, "It's mine, Audrey and my anniversary is today and there's nothing I can do about it. There both at the same time, but different places" Benson out his head in his lap and groaned.

Pops just had the most brilliant idea or the worst idea that will either keep Benson's marriage or might utterly destroy it. "What about...we have your anniversary at the park!"

Benson was shocked AND worried, what happens if Audrey thinks this anniversary is a total train-wreck? Or it lacked romance and creativity? Benson wanted to disagree but yet again didn't have a choice.

He paced back and forth to the window until he saw a blue dot slowly enlarge into a better sight, and to his surprise, it was Mordecai, _"What the-?"_ Benson didn't have time to complete his thought. Cause Mordecai slammed into the garage and totally got knocked out.

Benson and Pops ran outside and saw Mordecai was possible head-injury and most likely a concussion.

They carried Mordecai onto the couch in the living room and packed some ice around his head. "That will have to do until the ambulance arrives" Benson sighed and walked into the kitchen to get a soda.

He flicked open the cap and then came the refreshing hiss from the newly opened carbonated drink. He took a sip and let the slightly acidic feeling set into his mouth.

He sighed and back into the living room and flopped down on the couch.

 _"Maybe everything will go alright after all! Audrey might take it as a sigh of ingenious creativity-wait"_ Benson stared down and found that he was on a empty couch where Mordecai's head should be.

He shouted and word that would have made Pops faint and looked out the window.

A Nissan Sedan started to pull out of the driveway and backed up slowly out of the park. "CRAP!" Benson shrieked and ran out to get the cart.

 _"All too easy"_ CJ smirked, her smiled faltered when she saw a angry gumball machine in a golf cart racing up to her.

"DRIVE FASTER YOU DANG CAR! I knew I should have bought a Camry, more dramatic for getaways and kidnappings" CJ hit the gas and severed a park bench in half.

"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Shouted Benson and put the pedal to the metal.

Mordecai groaned in the backseat, he most likely has a concussion or two. CJ backed up into a stop sign and into the street, Benson was getting closer and closer to the sedan and was just a few meters away from the window until the cart began to slow down.

Benson looked at the gas meter and saw that it was empty, Rigby took the cart out the night before and didn't refill the gasoline.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Benson screamed and chucked a random trash can into the sky, hitting a nearby bystander.

 _"Dammit! There's no time to look for Mordecai!"_ Benson gave one last look and the now tiny sedan and sighed, he's got more important issues to deal with and let the cops do the looking. _"But what can be more important than looking for your friend?"_

His conscience asked, Benson was lost for words. He hoped the best for Mordecai and walked back to the park...to yell at Rigby.

* * *

 **?**

Mordecai woke up under a cold silver table, there was nothing there other than the darkness and the white lamp swinging eerily above.

He felt his head a little tight and felt bandages covering his head. Mordecai couldn't think properly, his mind was swimming as he felt lightheaded. Then someone stepped into the room, she or he was wearing a black suit that blended perfectly into the darkness.

It's face was shrouded by some sort of veil, and spoke with a voice changer.

 _"Do you know who you are?"_ The interrogator questioned, without anytime to reply, _"Do you know who I am?"_ She leaned down and lifted the veil, it was CJ. "You and me are going to get very cozy in here, and I'm gonna make sure there is no love for Margaret when I'm done with you" The last the the dark halls heard before the metal doors shut was a long, painful scream.

* * *

 **Hi guys, so what just happened? Let's get a quick recap, CJ kidnapped Mordecai and now she's doing something to him! But what!? And Benson just let Mordecai go for the good of himself and the "park's". I will be making one which will be hopefully longer.**

 **-Lime Ind.**


End file.
